


A Bee Romance

by kabukisaurus



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bees, Definitely Not A Joke, Increased Age, Love, M/M, Murder, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukisaurus/pseuds/kabukisaurus
Summary: The Charmy x Vector fanfic you never asked for.





	A Bee Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up and grab your daily dose of cringe with this interesting, short piece.
> 
> Please enjoy ;)

Charmy Bee, now 18 years old, was buzzing to the kitchen for a snack, buzzing right past his 32 year old boss, Vector Crocodile and he waved.

"Hey, Vector." He said, waving as he buzzed by.

Vector waved back but as he did, he caught a glimpse of Charmy's butt.

~

The bee's bodacious bottom completely entranced the crocodile. Yellow and black stripes on his bulbous abdomen finished by a fine, grey stinger alluded the boss for over a decade. Once the young bee hit puberty with a significant voice drop and a heightened sense of maturity, Vector had grown fonder of Charmy in a way neither had expected.

"Hey Charmy, come over here."

~

"Hmmm?" He buzzes over to him, "Yes, Vector?"

~

"Did you get any info on our recent case?" He asked, sneaking peeks at the fuzzy posterior when the bee wasn't looking.

~

"No." The bee shrugged. "Not that I know of."

~

"I need you to get on it, alright? Espio's been pulling more than his weight for long enough." The chameleon in question was out working on another case and managing his own Karate Dojo he'd opened a few years ago.

~

"OK." Charmy said.

~

Once he'd seen enough of the sizable tuchus, he turned his attention to the TV which was set on a new station depicting a murder.  
"No one has seen the suspect since the scene of the murder. Victims claim the suspect was dressed in all black and wore a mask to conceal his identity. Please be cautious of wandering alone in the streets, unless you're looking for a close encounter with death."

~

Vector turned it off and decided to relax in his room for a bit. Later, he would call Charmy in there so he and him could have a little.....talk, so he could confess his love to the bee, and then...take things further.

Charmy Bee, now relaxing himself in the living room, was watching old cartoons when finally, Vector called him upstairs to his room.

"Coming!" He called back, turning off the TV and buzzing upstairs into Vector's room. He finds Vector sitting at the back of the bed. He pats a spot next to him. He buzzes over and sits.

"What is it, Vector?" The bee asked.

~

"Feel this mattress. It's memory foam." He slammed a fist into the bed, its imprint slowly rising once he lifted it off. "It's the best purchase I made since that espresso maker in the kitchen. My back problems have disappeared since I got this thing and I was thinking about getting one for you and Espio."

~

"That's nice." The bee smiled, admiring that.

"Also.......I need to tell you something?" Vector said, looking away gently.

"What is it, Vector?" The bee asked, concerned.

"Before I do, I need you to promise you won't freak out or run." Vector said. Charmy nods.

"I promise, Vector. I trust you, I always did." Charmy gently said, holding Vector's hand. Vector smiles gently at the hand hold and nods before talking.

~

"It was me." The crocodile said hesitantly.

~

"What do you mean?" Charmy asked, not understanding.

~

He swallowed quietly, "I'm the murderer."

~

"What......you......? Why?" The bee asked, trying to hide his hurt.

~

"We needed the money." He furrowed his brows, seeing he hurt his bee buddy. "The guy was a lottery winner and I saw his earnings in the car. I had to take my chance, so I did. How else would I be able to afford the mattresses for you two?"

~

A sudden rip in the space and time continuum was caused by Charmy's abhorrent realisation that his boss was a murderer who also had the audacity to ask such a question, taking our two protagonists back in time.

While Vector watched the TV about the news, Charmy went to the kitchen to get his snack, not noticing his butt getting stared at once more as he left.

~

The news reported the arrest of Jerry Seinfeld among other actors for their participation in the 2007 film, Bee Movie. Vector caught himself staring at the young insect and his trunk, causing him to chuckle.

~

Charmy got his snack and went to his room to eat and watch TV, shutting his door.

The bee and crocodile continued to live their simple, law-abiding lives, never to know the other's titillating doting.

FIN


End file.
